


Not Your Colour

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 237: Hedge. Set during Season 4.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Your Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 237: Hedge. Set during Season 4.

“That top is ruined, I’ll have you know. Next time we go somewhere there’s shops, you’re buying me a new one.”

The Doctor sighed. “Donna, you got that out of the TARDIS wardrobe room, so technically the shirt was mine, anyway.”

Donna sniffed. “Yeah, well, it wasn’t exactly your colour, so I found it a better home.”

“I’m sorry, all right?”

“You yanked me into a hedge!” Donna accused, still pulling sticks out of her tangled hair.

“Would you rather have been caught?”

“Compared to ruining a perfectly good mohair sweater? Yeah, I think I would’ve.”

“Humans,” the Doctor muttered.


End file.
